The One I'm Waiting For
by GeminiScorp
Summary: Little does Hermione know that a chance meeting will end up changing her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not JKR just having fun with her characters. Thanks to luxastraea, sbrande and Odd Doll for the wonderful betaing! All mistakes are mine.

**The One I'm Waiting For -** **Prologue**

Hermione felt a pang of nostalgia as she watched her youngest, Hugo, and his best friend, Lily Potter, scramble up the steps of the Hogwarts Express. They had snuck back out for one last hug and now the conductor's shrill whistle had them running back to the train without so much as a backwards glance.

The engine slowly chugged out of the station and Hermione turned to look at her husband and friends. Ginny was snugly under Harry's protective arm while he whispered in her ear, making her laugh at whatever silly thing he was saying.

Hermione sighed as Ron draped a heavy arm over her shoulders.

"It'll be okay, 'Mione," Ron said, squeezing her arm a little too tightly.

"Hermione, can you believe it?" Ginny asked with a tearful laugh. "What are we going to do without those two to keep us busy?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I might sleep for a week. I thought Hugo was going to burst from excitement. He must have packed and repacked a dozen times."

"Rose threatened to turn him into a toad if he didn't stop. She's a Weasley through and through," Ron added with a laugh.

"Lily did the same, but her brothers just ignored her," Harry said. "She must have asked us a million questions. Which of course she already knew the answers to."

Hermione laughed. "How many times has she read _Hogwarts: A History_?"

"Not nearly as many times as you. But give her a few years, she'll catch up," Harry teased. "Well, we would love to stay and chat but I've made reservations. I promised Ginny a celebration lunch – just the two of us."

The friends said goodbye and the Potters Disapparated with a loud crack, leaving Ron and Hermione alone on the now nearly deserted train platform.

"That sounds nice, 'Mione. We should have a nice relaxing lunch together and then go home and enjoy the quiet," he said lovingly stroking the side of her arm.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but I have to get back to work. The potion I've been experimenting on is at a critical stage. I've probably already left it under a stasis charm for too long," she replied as she turned away from him, her thoughts already in the lab.

"Hermione, don't you ever think of anything other than work?" he said to her back. "Come on, the kids are gone. We finally have a chance to be alone, and all you can think of is your lousy potions?"

"Lousy potions?" she mumbled, turning to face him. "Well, Ronald, last time I checked, it was my _lousy potions _that paid the bills. We've gone over all this before. You have to stop expecting me to change. I can't help who I am any more than you can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said and came to stand nose to nose with her. "Oh no, not this fight again, Hermione. What would you like me to be? Smarter. Overly ambitious like you. Should I spend every waking minute immersed in work. Don't you ever just want to play?"

"Oh please, Ron. You're right, we won't have this fight again. It's old and worn out. I don't know what you're so upset about. I'll be home later," she said, spinning on her heel and taking a few steps away from him.

"What time, Hermione? When I'm already asleep? Now that Rose and Hugo are both at Hogwarts, I'll never see you. Every waking minute will be spent at your precious lab. Merlin, I'm so sick of this!" With one last disgusted sigh he Disapparated without warning.

Hermione whirled around at Ronald's parting words and gaped at where he had disappeared. It was true it had been an age since the two of them had spent time together alone, but she had been developing new vaccines for some of the more deadly wizarding diseases. He used to understand her long hours, running hot bubble baths for her when she came home late and rubbing her back until she fell asleep. He had once understood how important her work was to her. Now all he seemed to do was pout and complain.

Hermione stood lost in her thoughts for a few moments more. The train platform had emptied except for a distinguished-looking, elderly man. He was sitting on a red bench and openly staring at her. She smiled weakly and grunted out an apology for the scene he had just witnessed.

"Not to worry, my dear," he said, beckoning for her to sit next to him. "I've seen worse, even been a participant in a few squabbles in my time. Everyone has their differences. I'm sure you will work them out eventually."

Something about the man's manner made Hermione feel comfortable, and she sat down. Rubbing her face, she looked at him and said, "I'm not sure these differences are solvable. We're such different people. I love him, I have since school, but we really have nothing in common anymore." She was shocked that she had just poured out her true feelings to a complete stranger, but the look in the man's eyes said he didn't judge her.

"Ah, so a childhood sweetheart then? Have you been married long?" he asked with a slight smile on his worn out face.

"Seventeen years. But I've known him since I was eleven. We were best friends at school and somehow it progressed into more. It felt like the right thing to do, getting married," she said quietly, looking up at the man next to her. "I just don't seem to know anymore."

The man said nothing, just waited for Hermione to continue. His eyes were a soft grey-blue, but they held such intensity and passion under the surface that Hermione was mesmerized. It was puzzling; this man seemed so familiar to her, and yet she was sure they had never met before.

He finally raised an eyebrow at her, and a small grin played at the corners of his mouth. "So you've thrown yourself into your work to escape your marriage?"

"No…not exactly." Had he seen the truth so quickly? She had been denying that question for so long that she had started to believe it herself when she said it wasn't true. "I'm contracted by the Ministry and St. Mungo's as a potions mistress. They have me researching and creating vaccines for some of the more stubborn wizarding diseases. It does take up a lot of my time, but I'm home most days by seven."

"Most days?" he questioned. He didn't give her time to answer his question with lies. "I once had a profession that left me little time to live my life. Now I sincerely regret not doing the things that would have made me happy. Yes, your job is important but it _will _wait for you, whilst your life does not.

"Now humour an old man and tell me what has you so anxious to get back to work." His blue eyes sparkled with interest.

Hermione checked her watch and decided that the potion could wait a few minutes more. It had been so long since anyone had asked her about her work with any true interest, she couldn't resist telling this man about her difficulties with the latest vaccine.

They spent the next half hour deep in conversation, the elderly gentleman asking intelligent questions and understanding the technical terms she used. Even adding to the conversation with insights Hermione had not thought off. She hadn't felt this invigorated and alive speaking with someone since she had been an apprentice debating with her master.

"The time is getting late, and I must be going now, Ms…?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger-Weasley. But please, call me Hermione," she replied, smiling softly at him.

"It has been my pleasure, Hermione. You have made an old man feel alive again." He pulled a silver pocket watch from his trousers and checked it. A dragon etched into the front of the timepiece gazed at her with emerald eyes. "I really must be going, but thank you for such an invigorating conversation." He stood gracefully slipping the watch in to his pocket and bowed to her. "I wish you well."

With a swish of his robes that seemed faintly familiar to Hermione, he strode away.

"Sir, wait…" she called after him. "Your name?" she called, standing up from the bench and taking a step towards him, as if to follow.

Stopping and bowing slightly in her direction, he introduced himself. "Tomas Pointer, at your service, m'lady. It has been an ultimate pleasure speaking to you, Hermione. I sincerely hope we meet again."

With introductions being made, he turned around and Disapparated, leaving her alone on the empty platform.

"As do I, Tomas," she whispered. "As do I."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Thank you JKR for letting me play with your characters. This story was written for deemichelle during the winter round of the ss/hg exchange over on livejournal. I couldn't have done it without Lux, sbrande and Odd Doll. Thank you so much ladies for putting up with me. All mistakes are mine.

**The One I'm Waiting For - Chapter 1**

_Two years later… _

"Hermione!" Ginny burst through the door. "Hermione, damn you, I know you're here." The sound of boxes scraping against wood echoed through the tiny flat.

Winding her way through the maze of belongings that littered the living room, she shouted, "You can't hide from me forever!"

Hermione stood in the dingy kitchen. Startled by the sudden intrusion, she found herself panicking. She wasn't ready for a confrontation with a Weasley — especially not her sister-in-law.

Yesterday Ron had served her with divorce papers and this morning she had moved into this flat, not bothering to leave him a forwarding address. She i _had_ /i of course, owled Hogwarts. She had wanted them to be able to contact her if, heaven forbid, there was an emergency with the children.

Bloody Minerva. She must have told Ginny where to find her.

The kitchen door flew open, slamming into the side of the fridge with a loud thud. Ginny stormed in, looking more and more like a young Molly Weasley every day. Her stomach, once again round with child, was covered by an old flowered apron and the flowing red hair of her youth was cut short and showing signs of grey. The haggard look she was wearing faded into one of ire as her gaze landed on Hermione, who stood tense and waiting.

Hermione put up a hand. "Wait. Listen to my side of it before you start okay?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Alright, explain. But it better be good, Hermione. We…"

"Give me a chance, Gin. Sit down," she added gently, "this one looks like it is taking a lot out of you."

"Damn it, the pregnancy is fine. It's you and Ron that are driving me nuts!" The redhead stamped her foot as she spoke but pulled out a chair. A hasty cushioning charm was cast before she plopped down with a disgusted sigh and looked pointedly at Hermione.

"Tea?" Hermione asked.

"Fine," Ginny spat through gritted teeth.

"Biscuit?"

"No! Hermione, I'm waiting." Her voice rising, she continued, "Stop procrastinating. How could you just leave?"

Hermione, no longer able to keep her composure, rounded on the unsuspecting witch. "Leave, Ginny? He served me with divorce papers. That's why! Would you stay in the same house with a man who didn't want you anymore? Who didn't even have the decency to tell you to your face?"

Ginny silently watched as Hermione threw her arms in the air, the teacup still in her precarious grasp.

"I'm sitting at work, in front of half my staff, and an owl drops papers in my lap telling me my husband of almost twenty years wants a divorce. And he cites _failed expectations_ and _unmet needs_ as his reasons. _What absolute bollocks!_ We haven't had a proper conversation in ages. Hasn't cared a knut about spending time with me. Do you realize the last few months all he's done is berate me every chance he could. Telling me all the woes of the world are my fault, it's my fault for having a career, my fault for not keeping the house the way he likes, my fault for reading to much, for being bossy, for believing Severus Snape alive." She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Oh Merlin, did I hear about Snape, wouldn't shut his trap about him, would he? Never would listen before." She waved the cup at Ginny in a gesture of disgust. "It was all just a set up, he knew he wanted out but rather than be a man and tell me, he tried to beat me down and make me feel guilty. What would have been wrong with just admitting the truth — we're unhappy together and have been for a long time. Longer than either of us wants to admit."

She turned and set the cup down on the edge of the counter and swiped the hair from her face. Whirling around suddenly, she faced the tiny table and pounded the surface in front of her. Ginny gasped in shock and leaned back in her chair. "Can you blame me? Can you, Ginny? I'm not perfect but did I deserve this…this kind of disgrace?"

The cup, teetering on the edge of the counter behind Hermione, fell to the hard tiled floor and shattered into a thousand shards of china, effectively ending her tirade. Hermione paused, startled by the crash, and then followed the cup's journey to the floor as her knees buckled beneath her. Hot teardrops splashed her cheeks and she moaned, the finality of Ron's decision overwhelming her.

Half a minute later, after a quiet _Reparo_ was cast, a soft hand caressed her head. Ginny clumsily made her way to the floor and wrapped her arms around Hermione. She rocked her, offering what comfort she could. They sat there for a long while until Hermione's tears dried and her breathing returned to normal.

"Sorry," Hermione said. She summoned a tissue from her bag and blew her nose. "I guess it just finally hit me. In less than a month I'll be divorced."

Ginny smoothed Hermione's hair and looked her in the eyes. "I know, sweetie. Ron's an insensitive prat. He should have given you some kind of warning. Pulling a stunt like this is just too much, even for him."

Her voice took on a more soothing tone as she cocked her head to one side. "But why? Why did he really do this, Hermione? And don't say you don't know. You haven't been yourself since Hugo started Hogwarts, working even more than you usually do, and not being involved with family or even friends. How many times have you turned down my invitations to lunch? Harry says you hardly talk to him anymore either. What's going on with you?"

Hermione broke eye contact and stared at the floor. Ginny was right; she had been acting different. Not having the children at home, she'd withdrawn from the usual family functions. It was more evident with the children gone that she didn't fit in with the Weasleys, and never really had.

If only she had never talked to **him**. She could have continued on with her life never questioning what she was missing.

Her life had changed the day Hugo had first left for Hogwarts and she had spoken to an elderly gentleman on Platform 9 ¾. This complete stranger, in just a half hour, had made her feel alive again. His wit and intelligence had been a match for her own and their banter was like a balm to her soul. It was what she had been lacking in her life — an intellectual melding, a partner that kept her on her toes, someone who made her think. Their conversation had awakened a part of Hermione she long thought dead. The odd thing was that his mannerisms had reminded her intensely of Professor Snape, but believing him deceased, she hadn't dwelled on it. She hadn't truly become suspicious until later. So many different faces and names but always the same pocket watch — the dragon's green eyes glittering at her as it slipped from her view.

"Hermione." Ginny was struggling to get up off the cold floor, her pregnant belly tipping her off balance.

"Oh Merlin, Gin. I'm sorry." Hermione jumped up and lifted Ginny safely off the floor by her elbows. "I should have helped you up sooner."

Ginny sat and rubbed her lower back as Hermione busied herself preparing tea. She placed a tray of biscuits on the table along with two tea cups, saucers, and a pot of something that smelled deliciously spicy. Sitting down on the only other chair in the room, she poured out two cups, handed one to Ginny, and was about to speak when a tapping noise on the kitchen window interrupted her.

"An owl?" she said, craning her neck toward the window. "But no one knows I'm here… Oh, no! I hope the children are all right." Hermione rushed to the window and struggled with the lock.

" i _Alohomora window /i _," Ginny said, pointing her wand at the glass.

Hermione cast a grateful look at Ginny and turned to the owl. With one smooth motion it dropped a bright red envelope at her feet and flew out the open window as quickly as it could. Hermione gaped as the envelope began to smoke at the corners. Within seconds it exploded and Molly Weasley's high-pitched shriek filled the kitchen at a window-shaking volume.

"HERMIONE WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE AND NOT TELL ANYONE WHERE YOU WERE GOING! WE WERE WORRIED SICK. I EXPECT YOU AT THE BURROW TONIGHT AT SEVEN SHARP. WE NEED TO DISCUSS THIS DIVORCE NONSENSE. "

Horrified, Hermione remained motionless as the envelope disintegrated at her feet. As the last fragments disappeared she turned to Ginny. "She can't be serious?" she asked. "Ordering me to the house like a child?"

Ginny sighed. "You know my Mum. Harry got the address this afternoon from Minerva. It took a lot of convincing — so don't be mad at her. Mum showed up a bit after he got back. How she found out we knew, I don't know. She probably just guessed."

Hermione raised her eyebrows but remained silent.

"I didn't tell her! I said I'd come and check on you myself. Harry must have caved after I left." With a shake of her head she finished, "Never has been able to stand up to my mother."

"I'm not going, Ginny. I haven't been able to think straight since I saw the parchment Ron's lawyer sent. I wouldn't be able to handle the Weasleys right now." She covered her face as she felt the tears begin to fall again.

Ginny reached over and peeled Hermione's hands away, taking them both in her own. "I know. I'll try to explain. I promise."

She sat back in her chair and gave Hermione a patented Ginny Potter glare. "I'll try to keep Mum away, but you'd better start talking. What the hell has been going on? And what's this about Snape? You think he's what?" She paused, an amused look on her face. "Alive?"

oOo

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon attempting to explain the deterioration of her marriage to her sister-in-law. Ginny's relationship with Harry was so different that she had a hard time grasping how things could have gone so wrong.

Harry and Ginny had built their marriage on love, and mutual respect and admiration for each other. They compromised their own feelings to make the other happy but had always innately wanted the same things from life. Even this new baby had been a joint decision.

Ron and she had never agreed on anything.

Ron wanted five kids; she wanted two. She had won; it was her body after all.Ron had wanted country life; she loved the city. He won that one; she Flooed to her office every morning from their house in the countrysideRon had wanted her to stay home and raise the kids; she had wanted to work. She won; she opened her own potions laboratory and brought the kids to work with her.

Their life together had been nothing but one big tug-of-war. It wasn't that his demands were outrageous or that hers were unreasonable. It was just that they were so very different. They couldn't even converse about their day. He went on and on about broom regulations, whereas she spoke about new innovations in brewing. Neither heard the other after a while.

Eventually the conversation had turned to Professor Snape and Hermione tried to explain the reasons she believed him to be alive, but Ginny proved to be just as hardheaded as her brother. How could she make it clear when every point and every meeting was explained away by her sister-in-law as a mere coincidence. She wouldn't even justify the help each man had given her. Hermione couldn't count how many times she had been practically spoon feed a solution to a seemingly impossible potions problem by some stranger. That was what had ultimately convinced her that it was Severus Snape she was encountering. It was the only logical explanation.

Hermione gave up after a bit. It was wiser. Revealing how each encounter had become more personal, more intimate, wasn't something to share with Ginny. She had never crossed the line, never acted as anything but a proper married woman, but she would leave each meeting refreshed and invigorated the way she had after that first incident on Platform 9 ¾. She hadn't wanted a divorce, but she craved what this man, or men if she was wrong in her assumptions, gave her. It was as if he had something that Ron didn't, something that, until then she hadn't realised she wanted... or needed.

After saying goodbye to Ginny, Hermione wandered listlessly through the flat flicking her wand here and there attempting to unpack. When she reached the bedroom and saw the tiny space that she would now be spending her nights in — alone — she teared up. Closing her eyes, she slid down the cold wall and let herself cry.

Three hours later the slam of a door roused her from sleep. Disoriented, Hermione grabbed her wand from the floor and scrambled to her feet. Harry's deep voice filled her ears as he came into view. He was standing in the doorway with a redhead behind him.

"Hermione, we've come to take you to the Burrow. I know you don't want to go, but this is for the best." He grabbed her wrist before she could protest and dragged her into the hallway. Another hand clamped around her opposite wrist and she was Apparated away before she even had a chance to see which Weasley had come to kidnap her.

oOOo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters, making no money, just playing, as it is graciously allowed by Ms. JKR. Thank you to Lux, Sbrande and Odd Doll for the beta. All mistakes are mine. This story was my gift to DeeMichelle for the ss/hg winter exchange on LJ.

**The One I'm Waiting For - Chapter 2**

When they reached their destination, the vice-like grip of her assailants slackened and she stumbled, falling to the frigid earth. Tears of anger and frustration trickled down her face as she picked herself up off the ground and brushed the dirt from her jeans.

Turning to face the two would be kidnappers, she gasped, "Charlie! What are you doing here? Her hands reached up and grabbed at her hair as she let out a stifled scream. "This is crazy!" she exclaimed as she searched her person for her wand. Not finding it, she fell to her knees and frantically patted the ground.

"Bloody hell, where is it? If Molly thinks I'm staying here for one second with a house full of Weasleys, she has another thing coming." She glared up at her captors, realizing they must have her wand. "Give it back now, Harry, or I'll…"

Just then the kitchen door creaked open and Ginny's pregnant silhouette filled the doorway. Spotting the group a few meters away, she anxiously beckoned to Harry with a wave of her hand. He stooped down, grabbed Hermione's arm, and jerked her to her feet. Charlie placed a steadying hand on the small of her back, guiding her in the direction of the house as Harry pulled roughly at her wand arm.

"Harry James Potter, you are hurting me. Let go!" Hermione insisted. Harry's response was to quicken his pace, but the grip on her arm eased a bit.

Charlie leaned forward and whispered softly in her ear, "I have your wand and I promise I'll give it back if things get out of hand. Just…give them a chance, okay? Everything will work out in the end."

Hermione glanced back at her brother-in-law as he spoke. The compassion she saw in Charlie's eyes confirmed his words, but there was something else she couldn't quite read. She didn't have time to work it out, though; Harry was dragging her forward so quickly that she needed all her focus not to stumble over her own two feet.

Ginny backed away from the door as they approached and over Harry's shoulder Hermione could see the whole Weasley clan gathered in the kitchen. It looked as though Molly had forced everyone to attend. Even Fleur and Percy's mousey wife were seated at the table, looking sullen, as if they had been yanked here by the ear.

Hermione wrenched her arm free and brushed the tears from her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she tried to brace herself for the onslaught that she was sure was coming. She'd be damned if she would let them see just how upset all of this was making her.

The quiet chatter died as all heads swung to stare at her as she entered the room. Unkempt hair and wrinkled clothing did nothing to boost her confidence as she looked around the table, trying to portray a calmness that she didn't feel.

Arthur broke the silence. "I'm sorry to bring you here like this, Hermione, but we felt we needed to discuss this as a family."

Hermione had no doubt it had been at Molly's insistence that everyone was gathered together tonight, and not a group decision. She had a bad habit of making every issue into a family affair and wound up treating them all as little children till things were resolved to her liking. The slightly embarrassed looks on most of the faces assembled confirmed her suspicions.

"Where's Ronald?" Hermione asked. Since he had decided their fate, shouldn't he be forced to be here also?

"We've already spoken to him." Molly's shrill voice filled the room, causing the hairs on Hermione's neck to stand at attention. "He told us _**all**_ about your obsession with Severus Snape."

Frowning at her mother, Ginny quickly interrupted, "He's already left, 'Mione. We didn't want you to feel uncomfortable." The icy glare she received stopped her in her tracks. "Well…you know what I mean."

"Uncomfortable? And I suppose discussing why Ron filed for divorce in front of the whole family isn't at all awkward," Hermione said sarcastically, her arms gesturing towards the assembled Weasley clan.

"This is ridiculous. I'm a grown woman and you're treating me like I'm a ten year old, abducting me to talk about a personal matter that is none of your damn business." She glared at each of them pointedly. Only Charlie and George had the decency to look ashamed. Harry wouldn't even meet her eyes.

Molly placed a calloused hand on her elbow. "There's no need to be defensive, Hermione. We just want what's best for our family and you and Ron divorcing isn't for the best. You really must give up this nonsense."

"Listen, Molly," she replied, "people grow apart all the time and it is not like I'm the one who filed the paperwork, is it?"

"I know that, dear." Patting her arm as she would an errant child, Molly continued, "That's why we've gathered here this evening. To work through these silly issues the two of you are having. You do realise that everything will be just fine once you stop this insane quest of yours." She turned her back to Hermione and swished her wand, setting platters of sandwiches on the table. "Eat up, there's plenty more. Does anyone need more tea?" she asked the assembled crowd.

Molly's voice was saccharine sweet as she fussed about. Hermione's irritation increased ten-fold as she watched her mother-in-law acting as if this was some sort of pleasurable family get-together. _Quest?_ What the hell was she talking about? Had Ron actually blamed a man he didn't believe alive for their divorce?

"Hermione," Percy began, pompous as ever, "we've heard Ron's reason for desiring a divorce from you, but do you _not _wish to tell us your side of the story? I, for one, am extremely interested in hearing it. You know, clear the air and all that."

Leaning forward and grasping the chair in front of her so hard her knuckles turned white, she countered, "No, Percy. I don't wish to 'clear the air and all that.' I did nothing wrong and neither did Ron. We grew apart. I don't know what it is that everyone wishes to accomplish here but it is not going to work. Ron doesn't want to be married to me anymore, and as heartbreaking as that is, it **is **probably for the best."

"For the best? How could you say that?" Molly darted to where Hermione was standing and poked a finger at her, jabbing the sensitive flesh on Hermione's breastbone. "If you would just pay attention to your husband, and stop lying to him, everything would be fine. Do you really expect a man to put up with his wife's obsession over another man? I always knew you weren't quite the right fit for each other, but Ronald did so love you, so I let it be."

Hermione stared at her, bewildered, but before she could collect herself Molly continued, "You should be ashamed of yourself, young lady. Ron says that ever since you got this insane notion that Severus Snape is alive you've become preoccupied, ignoring your responsibilities. You've deprived Ronald and my grandchildren of their wife and mother for the past two years and he is sick of it. Searching for a man long declared dead. Ron tells us you've even started reading foreign papers in your pursuit of him. Did you honestly think my son wouldn't notice? He's dead, Hermione, let him stay that way and let's all get on with living." With that last statement she moved away, crossed her arms, and glared disdainfully at her daughter-in-law.

"What?" Hermione screeched in angry disbelief. "I've been reading the French newspapers since I was sixteen! That just proves how much he doesn't know about me." She unconsciously rubbed her abused skin. "And as to the accusations that I've been neglecting my children, well, that's just absurd."

Appalled at the way the conversation was going, she sat down heavily in the chair in front of her and took a deep breath. It would do no good to fight with Molly but she wouldn't allow herself to be slandered by her soon-to-be ex-husband or his damn mother. No matter what he thought, how dare Ron use Severus Snape as a reason for their divorce. Didn't he explain the years of them growing apart? She needed to find the quickest and simplest explanation to give them so that she could leave this insane asylum.

"This is ridiculous. If Ronald is using my disbelief of Severus Snape's so called death as the reason for our divorce, he's the insane one." A few grunts greeted her comment but she ignored them. "We've had problems for years! Our expectations of married life were different from day one but I tried to make it work. I thought my love for him could conquer all, but it didn't. Each year we drifted further and further apart. Our problems started long before I had any inkling that Snape may be alive and now that the children are both at school it has become impossible to ignore them. Ronald can't face the fact that it is us and not something, or someone, else." She placed her elbows on the table and rubbed her face. "I've explained in full detail why I believe the professor to be alive — I've never tried to hide anything from Ron — but he refuses to listen. He completely refuses to even contemplate my suspicions; he still hates the man with a passion. Refuses to see him as the hero he is."

"See, there you go idolizing him again."

"Because I called him a hero? Come off it! He…"

"You haven't had problems," Molly cut her off. "Not until you started seeing Snape in every person you speak to."

"Are you delusional? _Don't you get it?_ Ultimately this is not about Severus Snape. Things are dreadful between Ron and I and they have been for a while. I threw myself into the children, into my work, into anything but my marriage to escape the truth. My supposed obsession with Professor Snape just gives Ron an easy way out. The man has never been able to take the blame for anything in his entire life. Everything is always someone else's fault. Usually mine! Fine, I shall take the blame — I'm unhappy and I don't want to be married to him anymore. I was just too much of a coward to do anything about it."

"Now, now dear, if you would just spend quality time with him everything would be just fine. He's a man and he wants his wife to be there for him." Desperate, Molly continued, "This is all because of Snape! You're obsessed with a dead man. You're scouring the papers looking for traces of him, that's all you can think of…."

"Would you shut up about Professor Snape!" Hermione snapped. "He is dead! Look I said it — Severus Snape is dead! Does that make you feel better? That's not…"

"He's not dead," a voice whispered from the corner of the kitchen.

Another voice quietly agreed. "It's true. He's alive."

Time slowed down as everyone in the kitchen swung their heads to stare at the two redheaded wizards that had just proclaimed Severus Snape was indeed alive. Within moments the silence was shattered by breaking china and chairs scraping against the wooden floor as they were thrown back, their occupants rising with outrage and confusion to start questioning and accusing Charlie and George. Molly was gaping at her boys, her face an angry white, Harry was babbling in confusion and the rest of the Weasleys were shouting indignant questions, each voice louder than the next.

Hermione hadn't moved a muscle. The relief that she felt at their words was indescribable. She wasn't as foolish as she felt, and she wasn't as crazy as Ron had wanted her to believe. There was something else, another emotion, she wasn't sure what it was but it felt like hope.

oOOo


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm just playing with JKR's lovely characters! This story was a gift to deemichelle during the winter ss/hg gift exchange over on LJ. Thank you to luxastraea, sbrande and Odd Doll for all their help. hugs

**The One I'm Waiting For - Chapter 3**

Opening one eye, Hermione peeked at the clock again. Only ten minutes had passed since the last time she looked. Giving up on sleep, she kicked off the sheet and peeled off her sweat-soaked shirt. The heat in the flat was stifling and the cooling charm she had cast had worn off hours ago. She had yet to find the thermostat in this dingy little flat.

Throwing on a dry t-shirt, she stomped to the tiny kitchen. She needed an extra large, and extra strong cup of coffee this morning. Living alone inevitably meant sleeping alone, and as thrilled as she was to not have Ron, and his massive comforters, hogging the bed she still hadn't adjusted to not having a body next to her. Sleep deprivation was starting to take its toll.

Taking a large sip from her steaming mug, Hermione thought about her afternoon appointment. She would meet Ron at the solicitor's office at three o'clock and, after a review of the paperwork and a quick signature, she would walk out of the office a single woman. Almost twenty years of marriage and a lifetime of friendship would come to an end in a few short minutes.

She would miss having Ron as her friend, not so much as a husband, but definitely as a friend. As a matter-of-fact she would miss the whole bloody Weasley clan — idiosyncrasies and all.

Irritated by her sentimentality, she shoved her chair back, poured herself more coffee, and wandered into the living room.

Hermione had chosen to decorate the room in soft blues and yellows — a far cry from the sterile white walls of her old home. The quiet tranquility that the room usually provided eluded her this morning. Instead she nervously analyzed the events of the last month. It had been a flurry of stressful activity: meeting with her solicitor, facing Ron, informing the children of the divorce, and adjusting to living alone. Not to mention obsessing over Severus Snape every waking minute.

Her thoughts quieted and focused on that fateful night when she had learned he really was alive. Every feeling, every doubt, every longing she'd had for him had washed over her at that moment. Stunned and too weary to stay and listen to explanations, she had collected her wand from an apologetic Charlie and had Apparated home.

Contact with the Weasleys had been minimal since she had left that night. It seemed everyone had some excuse or another not to meet with her, even Ginny, which had Hermione worried. Charlie had returned to Romania and George had been impossible to find, so she was still in the dark on how they had known, and kept, such a secret. She was angry and frustrated that not one Weasley would speak to her about Snape or her upcoming divorce.

As soon as the papers were signed she would have to have a long talk with the Potters. She didn't want to lose their friendship no matter how awkward it might be for a while.

To make matters worse, the man who had so piqued her interest had remained mysteriously elusive for the past month. Was she wrong in her belief that the men she had meet had indeed all been Severus in disguise? Had she actually deluded herself into thinking there was something more to these encounters? Why else would he have sought her out and spoken to her - albeit in various disguises - so often?

She snorted as she realised how pathetic it was that she had spent the last week revisiting the places she recalled meeting with—what she now imagined to be—him. The train station, the Ministry, the bookstore, even a muggle library...She just didn't understand why she had yet to encounter him in the last month—in disguise or as himself.

Sighing, she pushed herself up from the couch and headed toward the shower, questioning what had gone wrong.

oOo

Stepping into the solicitor's office, Hermione spotted Ron sitting in the waiting room next to an irate Molly Weasley. Surprised to find her mother-in-law present, she spent a moment observing the two while she collected herself. Molly was muttering into Ron's ear while he sat slumped over, his leg bouncing the way it did when he was agitated. He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head emphatically, saying NO loud enough for Hermione to hear.

He glanced toward the entrance then, and after recovering from the shock of seeing her, he stood, viciously whispered one last thing to his mother, and waved her over.

Feeling like a sheep walking into a lion's den, Hermione slowly approached the two.

"Ronald. Mrs. Weasley." She tipped her head in greeting and sat down.

"The secretary said it would be another few minutes. Mr. O'Neill is tied up with the case before us. Something about having to reverse curses or what not," Ron grunted out in explanation when she glanced at her watch.

Molly sat next to her son, glaring at Hermione, her mouth pursed into a thin line, and her eyes mere slits. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione could see sparks coming from the large bag sitting at Molly's feet. It was obvious that her mother-in-law was in a right temper and there was no doubt at whom it was directed.

Shifting uncomfortably in her chair, she debated on whether or not to confront the woman across from her. It wasn't the ideal time or place but after two weeks of being cut off from her family and friends Hermione had really had enough of this madness. She needed to find out why everyone was avoiding her, and she needed to find out now.

After taking a deep breath, and surreptitiously casting a wandless _Muffliato_, she began. "Mrs. Weasley, you obviously have something to say to me. I'm sure you didn't come here to support our decision. We might as well get this over with now."

"Humph," Molly snorted.

"Muuum," Ron warned, shooting his mother a warning look.

"No, Ron, let your mother say what's on her mind. I, for one, am dying to know why I've been shunned by every Weasley for the last month," Hermione said, her voice even and her eyes never leaving the face of the woman across from her.

Ron stood and started pacing. Looking from his mother to Hermione, he blurted out, "Look, my mother, well, she has this crazy notion that you, well, that you've beenhavinganaffairwithSnape."

As he spoke he had come to stand in front of his mother, perhaps subconsciously shielding her, and Hermione was forced to raise her eyes to his. His face was white and went even whiter as she stared at him.

"I see. And what do you think, Ronald? Do you think I was unfaithful?" she asked.

Hermione watched as his Adam's apple moved up and down.

"Well, not really. I don't honestly think you're that type of person, but finding out that Snape's alive, I just don't know what to think." He glanced at his mother then continued, "Mum thinks that it might be possible."

The room was perfectly still as Hermione looked intently at Ron.

Her continued silence had the effect she was hoping for. Molly pushed Ron to one side and stood over Hermione and spat out, "Well I think it's true! You've done nothing but obsess over Snape for months and now we find out he's alive. What are we supposed to think, Hermione?"

Ignoring the woman in front of her, Hermione addressed Ron. "Give me a break. Ron, you know as well as I do that this is a ridiculous accusation. I only shared my suspicions with you because I thought you'd be interested. It was hardly an obsession! You never once believed me, laughing when I said I thought he was disguising himself using Polyjuice. Yet now...now you think the worst of me! If I _was_ having an affair with Severus Snape do you honestly think I would have tried to convince you that he was alive?"

"Maybe it was your attempt at a cover story," Molly hissed.

"Maybe this is Ron's attempt at a cover story. Do you really still believe we're getting divorced because of Snape?" Hermione hissed back.

Ron, looking horrified, placed a hand on his mother's shoulder and pulled her back. "Hermione, look, you're right. I'm sorry; you've always been honest. I don't really believe you've been with Snape. I mean why would you want to? Why would anyone want to?" Running his hands through his hair he glanced nervously at his mother.

"Ronald Wea…" Molly began.

"No. Listen to me, Mum. I guess I made the Snape incidents out to be more than they were. I made it seem that she was obsessed and ignoring me. Maybe even…losing it a bit. But I was just looking for an excuse for this." He gestured at the solicitor's closed door. "It's just that…I haven't been happy in ages and I know neither has Hermione. I wanted out of my marriage, but how could I explain that to any of you? None of you would have listened. It was hardly fair to Hermione, not being honest about my intentions but accusing her of cheating. I won't have it. You need to apologize. We all do." His voice had risen and Hermione was glad she had cast a silencing charm around them.

Turning to her, he added, "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"So this is why I've been receiving the cold shoulder. Have you been spreading these lies to anyone outside of the family, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

Molly stood gaping, conflicting emotions playing across her face. "I, I…"

Noticing the legal secretary standing a few meters away, Hermione cut her off. "You can answer that later."

She broke the charm around them and apologized to the secretary. With one last glance at Molly, she entered the office. "Come on, Ronald. Let us get this over with, shall we?"

oOo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ** Thank you JKR for letting me play with your characters! Thanks also to Lux, Sbrande and Odd Doll for all the help in making this story readable, you are all incredibly awesome!!!

**The One I'm Waiting For - Chapter 4**

Hermione barged into her flat, oblivious to her surroundings. Kicking off her heels, she headed directly to her bedroom. After tossing her wand on the dresser, she striped down to her knickers and threw on an over sized t-shirt. The flat was scorching hot, even worse than when she had left that morning.

She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders; the divorce was final and it had definitely been the right decision. The signing of the papers had gone well enough, and somehow when she and Ron had left the office, the tension between them had dissipated and what remained resembled the friendship they had once had. Their marriage was over and she felt relieved. Yet at the same time she was anxious – it would be difficult to be alone after all these years.

After the meeting Hermione had been intent on confronting Molly about her accusations; however, she had been disappointed to find her gone. She wondered if she would ever be able to convince the Weasleys that she hadn't been having a torrid affair with Severus Snape. Molly had a tendency to gossip and Hermione sincerely hoped that she hadn't been spreading rumours to anyone who would listen. It was a shame really. If she were going to be thought of as a scarlet woman it would have been nice to have actually done the things she was accused of.

Hermione shuffled into the living room. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and her stomach was keen to remind her. She would make herself a quick bite to eat and spend the rest of the evening relaxing with a good book. Now that the divorce was final and her mind was free from that stress, she needed something to keep her from thinking about her former professor. The last week he had invaded her dreams and made it impossible for her to sleep. The fact that he hadn't approached her yet was driving her mad. He _had _to know that she knew by now. Maybe all the subtle hints and flirting really had been just her imagination.

Walking over to the bookshelf, she searched amongst the tomes for the perfect book. Perhaps a steamy romance novel? No, that would just make matters worse. With a laugh, she pulled out _Hogwarts: A History_, a tried and true friend, full of all the intrigue and drama she could ask for.

Flipping through the pages, she turned to place the book aside for later. Instead of resting on the table though, it fell to the floor with a thump. A pocket watch sat on the wooden table next to the sofa, its silver chain falling gracefully over the edge, the fierce dragon engraving staring intently up at Hermione with its emerald eyes.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she watched the dragon's fiery breath slither across the worn silver. How many times had she seen this watch? How many times had she watched it slip into the pocket of so many different-sized trousers and cloaks — an elderly man, a youthful rogue, a helpful deliveryman — the twinkle in its owners eyes daring her to comment.

Hermione snatched up the watch, and held it to her chest. She didn't know whether to be excited or afraid. He had to be in the flat, but where? There were only so many places to hide. She looked down in horror at her old Quidditch t-shirt and bunny slippers – had he been in her bedroom!?

She turned, still clutching the watch, and began retracing her steps. She was halfway to her bedroom when the kitchen door creaked open.

Severus Snape emerged, wiping his hands on a dishtowel, the sweet scent of rosemary following him. His eyes widened and he tilted his head in greeting.

Before she could react, a soft _Petrificus Totalus _was cast, rendering her immobile.

"Ms. Granger, I see I've surprised you. Have you become so lax that you do not even recognise when your wards have been breached?" He looked her up and down as he spoke, lingering longer than necessary on her bare legs. His eyebrows rose at the sight of her bunny slippers but when he lifted his eyes to meet hers a genuine smile graced his face.

Hermione's heart beat a little faster.

"I apologise for the intrusion; I imagine that you must be quite confused by my actions of late, or rather the lack thereof. I was truly not being inattentive, my dear. I only wished to spare you being the brunt of nasty rumours so close to your divorce. You have just come from the solicitor's office, have you not? George said the divorce would be finalised today." He finished with a slight smirk, knowing full well that she couldn't answer his questions.

Seeing Severus Snape standing so relaxed in her living room was unnerving. He wasn't attired in the black robes of her youth; instead he wore a starched white linen shirt, with sleeves rolled up to reveal a faded Dark Mark on his left forearm, and an unbuttoned collar. He was no longer the dour Potions Master of Hogwarts but he was oddly still the same man of her youth – longish black hair, hawkish nose, thin, pale. But small changes made him infinitely different. His hair was streaked with silver, his face was no longer sallow, and his body was lean and athletic, not painfully thin as it had been in her last years at school.

Hermione was strangely grateful that she was in a full, if unasked for, body bind. The sight of him astounded her, and made her knees go weak. His true form was far better than every fantasy or dream she could have ever imagined. She couldn't help but think he looked incredibly sexy standing there. Perhaps she was crazy, but it was true.

"I shall release you before the shock subsides and turns to anger. I have no reason to want you irate, Hermione." He traced her jaw with a long graceful finger. "I hadn't wanted to take the chance you would hex first and ask questions later. Though I need not have worried, since it appears you have misplaced your wand," he said with a grin.

"I've prepared tea. I hope you find it acceptable, but before we eat I am sure you have a few questions for me." He tilted his head to the side, as though scrutinising her, before lifting his wand and flicking it in her direction.

The tingling started in Hermione's toes and worked its way upwards as the spell released her from its grip.

She continued to stand stiffly in place; now that she had Severus in front of her she didn't know where to begin. Being in his company without the disguises to hide behind made her far more nervous than she had ever imagined. Remembering her attire, she blushed and started for her room, not saying a word to the man now sitting on her couch.

The bedroom door slammed in front of her. Turning she stared at him in disbelief. "I…I need to change," she stammered.

"I happen to like the way you are dressed. Hermione, sit. I promise I will not bite." He patted the couch next to him.

Her blush crept down her chest, but she sat as far from him as the settee would allow, yanking her shirt down over her knees.

Attempting to compose herself, she gulped and began to question him. "You…you survived the bite." She hesitated. "How?" She knew she sounded unintelligent. They had spoken so many times before, but now it was somehow different. She felt bashful and uncertain of herself.

"Lucius and antivenin. I knew the secret of the wand, Hermione. Lucius and I had made a pact shortly after he learned what I had done for Draco; we agreed to look out for each other, as it were. He was close by when I was set upon by Nagini. However, the three of you appeared, and he had to wait until you had left to come to me. It was almost too late." He spoke quietly, his dark eyes never leaving her face.

It had never occurred to her that the Malfoys had something to do with the disappearance of his body. It made sense now; Draco had never seemed to mourn him and even at the memorial he hadn't shown any emotion.

He continued, "They had two house-elves take me to the Malfoy château in France and look after me while I recuperated. It took me months to fully recover. When I was healthy enough to return, my memorial had already taken place and Potter had lauded me a hero. I felt it was wiser not to return — not at that point." He sighed, then smiled at Hermione. "I'm glad I waited," he finished cryptically.

Curiosity mad her turn her body more fully to face him. "That makes sense, but what have you been doing for the last twenty years?" she asked.

"I travelled, visited all the places that I never had the chance to before. I studied with the most renowned masters the world over," he said matter-of-factly.

"I cannot believe word never got back to England. Why wouldn't anyone speak of you?"

"No, no one knew that it was me. I had perfected an advanced Polyjuice formula in that last year at Hogwarts. It was designed with the war efforts in mind. That way Voldemort had no idea of the spies in his camp. The potion allows you to stay in the same form for up to eleven days and there are none of the nasty side effects of the original version. I used it exclusively, remaining completely incognito until I returned to England three years ago. Not many people have seen me in this form." He swept his hand down his body.

"But what about Charlie and George? They knew! Why didn't you show yourself to me? I would never have given away your secret. Never!" Hermione stood up then and started pacing. "How did they know? I can't believe that neither of them told us you were alive."

"They knew because I have been aiding them in a few business ventures. Just as I had helped you. They discerned who I was on their own and confronted me as a united front a year ago. I admitted the truth but refused to continue helping them unless they kept my secret. Especially from you," he added in a whisper. "But you figured it out yourself, didn't you, Hermione."

She spun around to face him, her hands on her hips, but still clutching the watch.

She opened her mouth to speak. "What? Why? Why would you have them keep it from me?" she asked, incredulity written all over her face.

"Do you remember the first time we met? Do you remember the circumstances?"

"Of course I do, Platform 9 and ¾. You were disguised as an older gentleman, Tomas Pointer. An anagram of potion master, very clever, and it was the first time I saw this," she said swinging the watch in front of her. "I'd just seen the children off to Hogwarts."

He chuckled, his laugh sending chills down her spine. "And?"

"And we talked about the vaccines I was working on…"

"No. Not that," he stopped her mid sentence, his voice soothing yet firm. Standing up, he walked towards her. "You and your husband were arguing. You told me you were unhappy and then we had an interesting conversation." He stopped mere inches away from her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I knew then," he added quietly.

"Knew what?"

"That you were worth waiting for," he breathed, inching closer toward her mouth.

"Waiting for? What are you talking about?" She studied his face, her brows drawn together in confusion.

Severus paused in his downward pursuit as he reached out his hand and caressed her face, smiling. "It was worth waiting for you. For this," he said before leaning down and kissing her chastely on the lips.

Hermione's eyes drifted shut as he pulled back and she let out her breath slowly. "I..." She was lost as she opened her eyes to look at him. "You mean to say you waited until I was divorced to kiss me?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded. "As hard as it is to imagine, Hermione, I do, in fact, believe in the sanctity of marriage."

Hermione took a step back, her legs coming to the edge of the couch, and she sat down with an inelegant thump.

It made sense in a way, she supposed.

"But...what if Ron and I had never divorced?" she asked, looking up at him.

He knelt at her feet, placing his hand on her knee and brushed his thumb over the smooth skin, causing her to shiver. "Then I would never have revealed myself to you."

"But..." Hermione began, but he put a finger to her lips.

"Let us not talk about the 'ifs' and the 'buts.' You _are_ divorced and I _am_ here. That is all that matters. I learned a long time ago that it is the present that counts. Much more than all possible pasts and futures." He took his finger from her lips and brought it up to tuck a loose curl behind her ear.

"I'm glad," she said, looking into his eyes as he turned to focus on hers.

"For?" he prompted.

"That you waited."

He smiled, leaning forward, bringing his lips to hers once more, but not before whispering, "So am I, Hermione, so am I."

oOOo

**AN**: This was a fun story to write and I do apologise for so little Severus but he was waiting patiently for her to be free of Ron and the Weasleys. This is the end of the story that I gifted to DeeMichelle over at the ss/hg gift exchange at LiveJournal, but there is a short epilogue that is being written so I will be leaving this as a WIP for now. I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this and I thank everyone that commented and/or favorited, it was very much appreciated.

hugs

Gem


End file.
